james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JayBO
__TOC__ Archives Page 1 Any news? Hi Jaybo, I had a few minutes in the laptop today, so I went here to ask you if Catherine answered something through special contact? If she haven't, please let me know when she does. Thanks, -- 23:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh, but we're the only wiki with that problem, tell her that, and thatit happened the same day she changed I don't know what in the wiki. And let's see what she answers, or at least why our wiki is the only one with that problem. -- 00:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, did Catherine answered why this happened to our wiki and not to others? And the article count problem also? If she hasn't please tell me when she does. Thanks, -- 02:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Here's your sig. Tell me if your computer sees the font as just plain, or fancy: JayBO Talk IRC Videos =] --[[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 05:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and if you can, could you delete my image called File:Avatar Logo copy.png please? I don't want it, and I don't Jake to look like a bandit. =P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 06:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :You deleted the wrong one. =P That's ok, though, I needed to make it smaller and resize it anyway. Could you delete the other one please? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 20:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Interview Sweet! Thanks for the infoI'm sending an email right now. :'Freaky'Ty' 21:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:something interesting thanks, I sent the e-mail just a few minutes ago.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) He's back! You are back! Did you have fun? Skxwang 16:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You were gone? O.o What did you do?? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 17:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I didn't know you were gone either :) Uberfuzzy told me through e-mail: ''"Hi. I double checked the numbers, and the article count is correct. ''I've not seen the blog comment bug you've described. If you can make it happen, or see it happen on its own, can you get a screenshot of it and send it to us? ''-- ''Regards, ''Chris "Uberfuzzy" Stafford ''Wikia Community and Technical Support Team ''Find wiki help guides at http://help.wikia.com" I don't know how to take a screenshot, so could you please do it and then send them to me? Thanks, -- 19:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's perfect. Also, could you take one of the article count problem, sorry, I forgot about that. -- 21:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The blog problem is gone, apparently they fixed it!! Finally. -- 02:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing JayBo, I've noticed a huge error on the Wikia but am unable to edit it. On the side that says characters it has Jake listed as a human though clearly at the end of the film he becomes a Na'vi. Do you know why this is yet to be changed? 'JCameronFan123' 00:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : There is no error. It is arguable if he really is a Na'vi besides his appearance. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Jake is accepted as Na'vi, though not truly a Na'vi. He's an avatar who has proven himself to be worthy of the name. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli '=i=' 01:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) JayBo, did you know that Pandorapedia now has a link to us, stating, "James Cameron's: Avatar is a great reference site."Skxwang 19:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :cool, didn't know that JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Video List If you were wondering, that last edit to the video log was me - forgot to log in. IWantheUltimateChange 09:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban 74.110.106.130 needs a whacking. At 19:55 he vandalized Jake Sully's page. He changed it back at 19:57 Skxwang 20:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :You mean this? Because that isn't vandalism, unless there's something I didn't see. Maybe if you tell me what did he do, it would be better :) -- 20:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, she means this. The point being that he reverted his own vandalism =P. --LuckyMan 21:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, if he reverted his vandalism, it's ok I guess. -- 21:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) At 19:55, he changed the line, "a small moon orbiting the gas giant Polyphemus" to "a small moon orbiting the gas giant fag" and then changed it again to "a small moon orbiting the gas giant planet" at 19:57. Skxwang 00:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are alot of people that actually vandal then undo it afterward, I don't quite understand why. If I can't catch them before they undo it, I just write the IP down and make sure he's screwed if he does it again. Unless its a really major vandalization, then he's done either way. By the way Skxwang, if you type : at the start of your comment, it indents. and :: is 2 indents, ::: etc, helps control the conversation. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Size change to resolve main page overlay issue Hey Jaybo, Just wanted you to know I saw your issue regarding the Blog overlay size issue on the main page so I stopped by to try and help resolve it. At first it appeared to be a simple template size issue so I adjusted the Template:Blog sizing from 300 to 290 (I undid my changes as that didn't resolve the issue). Looking farther into it, it appears that something on the main left column size is pushing the right column over too far. It could be an image or the heading template as I didn't see anywhere in your main page coding where you had specified a size for any info/article. I too have the same format as the Avatar Wiki so you are welcome to look at the coding on my page to see if it would help you resolve your issue. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help and fixed the problem for you (Knight in shining armor so to speak). Good Luck with the problem! You can reach my talk page to respond. I'd be happy to tinker but never do so lightly or without permission. Councellor 21:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded a screenshot as requested. I also posted a screenshot of the post that showed a problem (or so I thought lol). After further review, it appears another user/admin (not you) asked Uberfuzzy for assistance via the Wikia Gaming Community Team. So perhaps more than one person sees the problem. You can find the actual post if you CLICK HERE. As I mentioned, I was able to see the blog overlay problem using Firefox 3.6 browser. Good Luck ! Councellor 00:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) sequel It was going to be an "ad" to get more attention. I won't make another Archives? How do you archive a talk page? I was also wondering if you could archive the requests on my SR, but just the requests, and not the entire page. Is that possible? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 18:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Bossman helped me get it set up. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) O:G You think you could take care of several Na'vi characters? Eytukan (spelling?), Mo'at, and Slwanin (spelling?)? If that's too much, or if you want to add more, tell me. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 04:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, I have a question about the IRC. Is it like a chat room and anyone from anywhere can say anything at any time? Or is it more private? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC)